


Rio or Bust

by grey2510



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Coda, Fiat McGee and Mr Man Bun, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: What happens when the other Dean and Sam leave the Bunker.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 43
Collections: SPN Quarantine Hits





	Rio or Bust

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do a drabble, but it got away from me. I'm also writing a longer fic with these two gems, but I'm nowhere near done yet.

Once Jack's settled, Sam finally asks Dean, "Think they'll make it to Rio?"

"Don't know, don't care."

What he does know is that he needs to spend some quality time with Baby ASAP. God knows what they did to her. If they tried to drive her like that dinky little Fiat, or if Man Bun Sam got any hair products on her leather… 

He's got work to do.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Dean gives his best winning smile to the border patrol agent, handing over his and Sam's IDs. The guard takes them and scans them into the computer.

Sam's fanning himself irritably—the air conditioning of this horrid sedan, which was clearly stolen before being bequeathed to them since the Fiat disappeared, is on the fritz. "My hair's going to be awful with this humidity."

"Well—"

"GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW! HANDS UP!" 

Suddenly there's more guns pointed at them than Dean likes, and he really thinks the agents don't have to be quite so rough when they cuff him and Sam.

"The heck…"

"Samuel and Dean Winchester, you are under arrest for…"

And then there's a criminal laundry list longer than Dean's skin care routine.

"I knew we should have stayed in Kansas," Dean gripes when they've been shoved into a holding cell.

"Ugh." Sam shudders. "That would have been _worse_."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Quarantine Hits](https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/612678498979627008/quarantine-hits). I snagged a prompt from the second link. Come play with us! The more fics the better. :)
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
